To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!
is the second episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 12, 2015. Its original American airdate was January 14, 2017. Summary King Kai is driving on his planet with Bubbles and Gregory in his car. Goku suddenly appears using Instant Transmission and causes King Kai to crash into his house. While King Kai is rebuilding his home, Goku is eating and when he finishes he tells King Kai he went to his planet to train under 10 times gravity, King Kai becomes furious and starts to explain he is the most important Kai there is. Vegeta goes out with Bulma and Trunks to a resort area for their first family vacation. When asked by his wife why he suddenly took time off from training to go on vacation with them, he replies that he is keeping a promise to Trunks, which is when he promised to take Trunks to the amusement park if landed a punch on him during their training before the tournament. Bulma points out that something about Vegeta has changed since the battle against Buu, and how he has been spending more time with the family and, although he doesn't deny any of this, he brushes it all off. The vacation goes well before Vegeta finally gets annoyed enough that he runs back to Capsule Corporation to get started on his training and vows that, although he has accepted that Goku is stronger, he will surpass him one day. On a prehistoric planet named Mogina, a dinosaur attacks several inhabitants of the planet. The leader of the aliens appears and defeats the dinosaur. Whis appears and asks for the dinosaur so Beerus can eat it. Since the alien does not speak the common language so him and Whis talk in his own alien language. The alien refuses to give the dinosaur and then Beerus appears. The alien transforms into a larger form and furiously attacks Beerus, who parries all his attacks with his finger. The alien uses Fire Breath on Beerus but with no avail. Beerus then decides he no longer wants to eat dinosaur meat anymore, and destroys the planet he is on with a small attack. Old Kai and Kibito Kai are drinking tea when Old Kai senses a planet disappearing and tells Kibito Kai it's the God of Destruction Beerus' work. As Beerus watches the planet's destruction, he remembers about his dream and desires to know more of the Super Saiyan God. Major Events *Goku commences training on King Kai's planet. *Vegeta goes on a trip to a resort with his family. *Beerus remembers the name Super Saiyan God after destroying Mogina. Battles *Chief Moginaian vs. Dinosaur *Beerus vs. Chief Moginaian (Battle mode) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Mogina *Beerus' Planet *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Car *Halo *Airplane *Angel Attendant's Staff *Gravity Machine *Battle Armor Transformations *Battle Mode Differences from the manga *In the manga, Beerus recalls the name Super Saiyan God after visiting the Unnamed Planet where he is presented with a feast. In the anime he does not and only recalls the name after destroying Mogina instead. *Vegeta's trip with his family to the resort is exclusive to the anime. *Whis and Beerus travelling to Mogina to get some Dinosaur meat is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *After Bulma flies through the woods with Vegeta standing on it, Vegeta is covered in twigs with a durian fruit and a citris fruit. Those fruits may be a reference to Dodoria and Zarbon, as Dodoria's name comes from the Japanese word for durian and Zarbon's name originates from the Japanese word for the pomelo fruit. *When Vegeta gets separated from Bulma during the crowd, it is never quite explained why Vegeta and Trunks could not find each other instantly simply by sensing each other's power levels. *Footage from Take Flight, Videl/Gohan is the Teacher! Videl's Introduction to Flight is shown when Vegeta flashes back to his harsh training towards Trunks. **This is the episode to actually use old Dragon Ball Z footage instead of Dragon Ball Kai footage after the first episode has Dragon Ball Kai footage. This might be fixed Dragon Ball Z footage. *In the Funimation dub, Trunks is credited to Laura Bailey instead of Alexis Tipton. This is likely due to either the reuse of Kai audio or an error in cast updates for the series (as Trunks was not credited in the previous episode). Tipton would not be credited for the role proper until the following episode. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 2 (BDS) pt-br:Vamos ao resort prometido! Vegeta vai numa viagem de família!? es:Episodio 2 (DBS) lt:Onward to the Promised Resort! Vegeta Goes on a Family Trip?! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super